


Mencincang Air

by Fvvn



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Master Attendant!Eren, Master Attendant!Jean, Mention of Aizen and Amakaze, Mixed AU, Orochi as uncle santuy, Shiganshina kena kutukan sembelit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: Eren dan Jean pergi ke hutan untuk menemui om Orochi dan meminta tolong.





	Mencincang Air

**Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime**

**Food Fantasy punya Elex**

**Warning: Bahasa campur-aduk, dibikin suka-suka, ada sumpah serapah**

.

.

.

.

Eren belum pernah bertemu anak kecil yang kulitnya keras dan dingin seperti kayu yang didiamkan semalaman—kecuali kalau lengan yang ia cengkeram saat ini bukanlah milik anak kecil seperti yang ia kira.

"Mana Orochi?! Kata orang-orang dia punya penawar buat sembelit satu kampung??" Sebuah kincir berputar kencang di depan congornya. Eren terpental cukup jauh seperti habis dilepeh jin Tomang, "APAAN TUH?" jeritnya dengan pongo, celingukan di tanah sembari merapikan pakaiannya yang compang-camping tanpa sadar.

Jean yang lebih cerdas sudah mengambil langkah tiga kaki untuk mundur. Menyadari sosok anak kecil yang ditemui mereka di balik hutan berkabut bukanlah sekadar mahluk hidup. Pucat kulit seperti plastik sayur dan aroma tubuh seperti liken segar cukup untuk menjadi warning dan berujar, "T-tapi kalau tuan Orochi lagi bobo siang, yasudah. Kita permisi saj—"

Ucapan sopan Jean dipotong teriakan Eren yang buta situasi, "APAANSIH? KAMPUNG KITA LAGI DISERANG SEMBELIT, TAU! MASA MAU PULANG DENGAN TANGAN KOSONG? LO GATAU PANTAT GW UDAH KEPANASAN GINI NAHAN EEK SETENGAH MATI!?"

"LO GOBLOK!" semprot Jean menjitaki Eren sebelum kerah gembelnya ditarik, "BACA SITUASI DONG!! LO TAU GAK BAJU LO COMPANG-CAMPING KARENA APA?!"

Barulah Eren memerhatikan pakaiannya, dan terkejut, dengan sobekan tak lazim seperti habis dicincang pedang tak kasat. Ia kembali menatap anak laki-laki dengan kincirnya. Yang menatap balik Eren dengan wajah tidak berselera. Ia masih berdiri tegap, di sana. Tidak melakukan gerak yang percuma. Tetap setia melindungi rumah tradisional yang ditutupi sulur-sulur di belakangnya.

"Tidak boleh. Mengganggu. Tuan Orochi."

"KITA TIDAK NIAT GANGGU."

Eren jadi mencak-mencak sendiri. Kaki menghentak bumi. Menjulang tidak peduli setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. Tidak seperti Jean yang berdiri di balik batang pepohonan, diam-diam berharap food soul lain seperti Napoleon Cake atau Wonton yang hobi ekspedisi, menemukan mereka, dan membawa mereka kembali ke desa. Dalam kondisi utuh.

"Jangan berisik. Anak kecil." Sahut lawan bicara yang membuat Eren tidak terima.

"KAMU JUGA ANAK KECIL!"

"Prajna bukan anak kecil," balasnya, memutar-mutar kincir, tidak meyakinkan Eren samasekali, "Prajna berumur 157 tahun." Eren nyaris keluar di ujung, mendengarnya.

Jean sudah menerka, apa-apa yang hidup di sekitar Orochi, pasti bukanlah mahluk biasa. Sebelum menjadi fallen angel, Orochi sudah dikenal sebagai sosok yang hobi bereksperimen dan berpetualang untuk mencari kekuatan yang (diharap) bisa membalaskan dendamnya terhadap mereka—para fallen angel, yang sudah menghancurkan tanah kelahirannya. Prajna—atau setidaknya, akunya dengan nama itu—kemungkinan besar adalah ciptaan Orochi yang paling sukses dan paling membanggakan. Karena ia sudah hidup 100 tahun lebih dan sampai sekarang masih dimanfaatkan untuk menjaga kediaman Orochi seperti seorang tentara.

Dahulu, saat batita, Jean selalu mengira Prajna sejenis jizo yang diletakkan di depan rumah Orochi, karena ia tidak pernah terlihat bergerak ataupun berpindah tempat—sampai ia menemukan Eren batita yang berlari menghampirinya untuk mengganggu, dan membuat Prajna bergerak, menendangnya seperti kutu.

Walau nyaris tak terlihat, Jean tahu Prajna yang mempecundangi Eren batita dan Eren saat ini adalah sosok yang berbeda. Walau secara visual sulit dibedakan, tetapi Jean percaya diri dengan indera penciumannya yang tajam. Setiap Prajna yang pernah ditemuinya memiliki wangi kayu yang beraneka ragam. Seolah ia tumbuh dan diciptakan dari pohon dan mantra yang berlainan.

Orochi juga tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya sampai sekarang. Maka tak heran jika Prajna-prajna ciptaan mulai saling berkeliaran, menggantikan posisi satu sama lainnya. 

"Semua orang sedang butuh bantuan tuanmu!"

"Kenapa?"

"SOALNYA GAK ADA MAHLUK DI JAGAD BUMI INI YANG LEBIH CERDAS DAN DERMAWAN DARI OROCHI."

"Tuanku memang cerdas," Prajna malah menimpali dengan pujian retorik, "Tapi Prajna tidak melihat keuntungan dari membantu master-master sekalian, yang adalah musuh Master Orochi."

"Kita bukan musuh kooook." Jean menepuk kedua tangannya dan mendekat dengan suara tinggi, "Kita kan tetangga~ Sesama tetangga sudah sepatutnya saling bantu."

"Tapi itu," tunjuk Prajna pada Eren yang tidak tahu menahu, "Kemarin sembarangan kencing di pekarangan rumah master."

Timbul hasrat di diri Jean untuk mengumpan Eren pada Aizen untuk seserahan, " AHHHH ANAK ITU EMANG MUSUH SEJUTA UMAT! Dia bukan golongan kami, jadi pencet aja kalo ngeselin."

"Woy Jean!!"

Prajna hanya diam memerhatikan dua _master attendant_ jadi-jadian yang saling baku hantam. Lalu membuka mulut, "Pulang saja kalian. Master Orochi bilang enggan untuk ketemu kalau urusannya tidak penting."

"TAPI INI PENTING BANGET." Eren ngotot sampai kulitnya mengencang bak botox, "PANGGILIN DOOOOONGGGGGG!!! Keselamatan warga ada di tangan Orochi nih! Mastermu harusnya ngerti derita manusia karena Orochi juga dulunya kan manusia!"

"...Master sudah 264 tahun melupakan hidupnya sebagai manusia."

"Iya iya, yaudah panggilin yaaaa!" Eren merespon tak sabar. Sembelitnya makin terasa nyata.

Prajna masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa basa-basi, dan keluar dengan sebuah kantung kertas cokelat, "Kata master Orochi, ini solusinya."

"Apaan????" Eren yang makin tidak paham, hanya bisa terheran sembari memegangi pantatnya.

"Katanya ini ditaro aja di bokong."

Jean bergulingan di rumput menyisakan Eren yang semakin keras menginjak tanah, "WOY SERIUS DONG AH!!!! OROCHIIII MANA SIH OROCHI KELUARRRRRRRRR!!! KELUAR ATAU GW KELUARIN DI SUMUR LO NIHHHH!!!"

hasilnya Eren yang sudah ancang-ancang berjongkok gaya anjing kena sambit geta yang meluncur dari dalam rumah yang gelap.

"Jangan dong, kalo sumurku tercemar, bisa repot."

Muncul seorang laki-laki, dengan rambut cokelat terseret, dan kimono menjuntai, menyeruput soda susu di tangannya dengan wajah yang lurus, "Tamunya ABG ini?"

"Tuan Orochi!!" Prajna melompat berbalik arah saat Orochi keluar, "Prajna siap menerima perintah untuk memerah keduanya menjadi saripati kalau tuan berkehendak!"

Jean dan Eren lekas berdiri tegap, bergantengan tangan mendengar ide itu.

"Nggak usah," Orochi memasang topeng tersenyum di wajahnya, kaki menjulur dari balik fabrik yang berlapis, menuruni undakan tangga untuk menghampiri kedua tamunya. Sekelebat Jean tidak yakin apakah Orochi menginjak atau terbang dengan kakinya, "Aku sudah dengar soal kalian yang butuh obat."

"IYA." Eren antusias menjawab, melupakan ketakutan yang sempat dirasakan.

"Tapi aku bukan apoteker."

"TAPI? TAPI MEREKA BILANG—"

"Huh. Gosipnya masih tidak hilang juga ya," Orochi menepuk jidatnya, mengganti topeng di mukanya dengan wajah cemas, "Aku cuman bisa bikin isi perutmu yang lain keluar. Bukan yang di pantat."

Jean mengernyit, tidak ingin membayangkan. Sedang Eren yang kecewa hanya bisa manyun, menyadari satu jam perjalanannya ke hutan menjadi sia-sia.

"Saranku sih, cari Aizen yang sering muncul di bar," topeng Orochi berganti riang, "Dia bisa membantu kalian."

"Dia punya obatnya????"

"Ngga. Tapi dia kan dewa. Kalian doa lah ke dia!"

"YEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Jean ingin sekali menjambak rambut lawan bicaranya, kalau saja Prajna tidak 24 jam mengawasi dengan kincirnya di tangan.

"Om Orochi yang serius dong Eren udah depresi nih!!!"

"Frustasi maksudnya?"

"YA APA LAH!!" Sahutnya mulai putus asa, "ADA NIAT BANTU GAK SIH, BENERNYA?"

"Sebenarnya kalo baca buku, kalian cari aja makanan yang berserat, kayak pisang. Di pasar banyak."

"IHHHHH!" Eren meringkik kayak monyet juga, "Kalo cuman sembelit biasa, ngga akan aku mampir begini!!"

"Lho memang apa bedanya dengan sembelit luarbiasa?" Orochi yang berganti topeng dengan cepat bahkan tidak mendapat apresiasi dari Eren yang hobi menonton Manzai-nya Orochi dan Prajna, di tiap pekan.

"Maaf sebelumnya tuan." Jean menyela dengan sopan. Membungkuk sedikit, untuk menyamakan tinggi Orochi di depannya. Kuda ini paling pintar cari muka kalau sedang kepepet, "Tapi sepertinya desa kami terkena kutukan. Jadi ada dugaan sembelit ini tidak akan bisa sembuh sebelum sihirnya dipatahkan."

"Waduh." Orochi cuman waduh. Membuka botol yagult untuk diseruputnya dengan sedotan. Seolah sedang mendengar dongeng yang tidak ada pengaruhnya untuk dia.

"Jadi kami pikir, tuan Orochi bisa bantu, antara mematahkan sihirnya, atau membuat obat yang _mantul_ dengan sihir."

"Kamu pikir aku main sihir? Aku ini ilmuwan tahu!!" Tegukan yagult terdengar setelahnya. Orochi mengelap bibir topengnya dengan serbet, "Kalau pelakunya saja tidak ketahuan, gimana aku bisa bantu?"

Eren dan Jean jadi mikir. Prajna di sisi mereka sibuk bermain kincir.

"Kalau sudah begini, saranku kalian ke Amazake. Minta araknya yang ajaib itu, untuk dicampur ke pisang yang kalian kumpulkan buat obat."

"Yakin nih obat oplosan?" Tanya Jean meragukan.

"Habis kalian mau apa lagi kalau tidak coba?"

"Tapi Amakaze itu pelit. Gimana mintanya tanpa harus baku hantam?" Eren kepikiran, mengelus kepalanya. Mengingat-ingat Hannes yang saban hari ketahuan mencuri dari Amakaze dan pingsan dimanterai 24 jam.

"Kamu bawa lah si Aizen. Dia dekat dengan Amakaze."

Jean memutar bola matanya. Bawa Aizen juga tidak semudah membawa anjing jalan-jalan!

"Ajak pergi saat Aizen lagi mabuk. Dia baik kok."

Jean kembali mengingat tiga hari yang lalu seorang nelayan ditebas sampai terbang dengan buntut Aizen hanya karena kail pancingnya tersangkut pada rambut sang dewa.

"Dia baik kalau lagi mabuk ... berat." Tambah Orochi yang membuahkan geraman tidak puas dari Eren.

"Om! Om ngomong begini bukan karena males bantu dan cuman pengen numpahin masalah ke Aizen kan????"

Orochi mundur cantik, alih-alih menjawab.

"Tuan Orochi sibuk. Pulang kalian, anak-anak manusia!" Prajna membelah diri jadi dua, berdiri di depan Eren dan Jean sebagai penghalang demi tuannya.

"IGH DASAR. SUMUR HUTAN INI KUCEMARI JUGA LAMA-LAMA!"

Dan Eren yang tidak belajar dari pengalaman, kembali tersambar geta terbang.

.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

**Author's Note:**

> Ketikan bulan januari lalu yang baru dimasukin ke platform nulis karena baru nemu lagi wkwk! dulu bikin ini karena trivia tentang Orochi yang ilmuwan keliatan seru untuk ditulis. Bawa-bawa Jeanere cuman supaya gue makin semangat ngetiknya sih lel


End file.
